bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power
Shinigami Vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power is the ninety-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. The Bounts break into Seireitei and Captain Suì-Fēng encounters Mabashi. Summary As the people of Kusajishi break through the gates that lead into Seireitei, Tōba tells them to keep up the good work. One of the gates is then successfully opened and Tōba orders them to charge in and destroy Seireitei. They head in, but they are immediately confronted by some Shinigami. However, Jin Kariya steps in front of the people of Kusajishi and he easily stops the Shinigami by himself. Kariya then tells the people of Kusajishi that they must part ways here, claiming that they were just pawns to him that were needed to open up the gates. This begins to anger the people of Kusajishi and they all charge towards Kariya, but he easily stops them by using the wind power from his Doll. Following this, Kariya, Gō Koga and Sawatari continue on through Seireitei. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends reach the gate that Jidanbō Ikkanzaka was guarding, only to find him on the ground defeated and the gate open. Ichigo suddenly spots Kariya, but the Bount destroys the giant wooden siege machine that was holding the gate up, causing the gate to come crashing down. Sawatari mocks the Shinigami for not even reacting, but Kariya warns him not to underestimate the captains and to tell Mabashi and Yoshi to create a diversion. He states that while their doing that, he wants Sawatari and Koga to crush each division’s captain. Sawatari asks Kariya what he's going to do and Kariya states that their final goal is to destroy Seireitei and that he'll be getting something that will help him accomplish that goal. Sawatari asks where this thing is and he states that it's in the Bureau of Technology, but he doesn't say what the thing he's getting is. .]] Orihime Inoue heals Jidanbō's wounds and the giant is eventually able to get back up. After he greets the group, Lieutenant Renji Abarai informs Ichigo that it will take a while for them to get the gates open again and Ichigo asks Jidanbō if he has enough strength to open the gate for them. Jidanbō does as told and the group heads in, but Jidanbō's wound opens up again and Orihime decides to stay behind to heal him some more. Orihime then throws Kurōdo to the group and she says goodbye to everyone as the gate closes. Kurōdo begins to complain that he has to go with everyone else and not stay behind like Orihime, but Ichigo tells him that he needs his power to find the Bounts. Everyone then splits up to find the Bounts, but a Jigokuchō suddenly appears in front of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and it reports that a captains meeting is about to commence. A Jigokuchō appears in front of the Onmitsukidō and Suì-Fēng to report about the captains meeting and Suì-Fēng orders that the Onmitsukidō splits up and looks for the Bounts and that if they find one to wait and get support. Meanwhile, Ichigo angrily looks for Kariya, but Ririn tells him to stop being so tense since her sensor doesn't work around people who are angry. In another part of Seireitei, Mabashi confronts some Onmitsukidō members and he summons his Doll Ritz. The Doll suddenly multiplies and both the Doll and Mabashi begin attacking the Onmitsukidō. Mabashi then runs away and several Onmitsukidō members chase after him. The captains meeting begins, but Captain Jūshirō Ukitake is unable to make it due to being sick. Suì-Fēng reports to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that all of the guards have taken up their positions in Seireitei, but Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi suddenly begins questioning what Hitsugaya was doing all this time since he was supposed to eliminate the Bounts. Hitsugaya states that he won't make excuses and takes full responsibility for allowing the Bounts to come in this far, but Captain Shunsui Kyōraku states that what's done is done and that they should focus on their next move. Captain Sajin Komamura asks for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to give all the information he knows about Kariya since he fought the Bount personally and the captain does so. Mayuri suddenly begins to get angered that the subject was changed on him and he says that they should question the 10th Division captain, but Shunsui tells him that they know about Mayuri giving Uryū Ishida the Quincy Bangle, which in turn allowed the Bounts to come here. As Mayuri argues with Shunsui, Yamamoto tells them that they don't have time to squabble and he orders the captains to go out and crush the Bounts, while then concluding the captains meeting by removing Hitsugaya's operation command position. At the 12th Division, Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi asks Mayuri if he's going out again and he states that he is and complains about losing valuable time at the captains meeting. Mayuri then leaves and tells Nemu to take care of things here. Meanwhile, Kurōdo tells Renji that he senses a Bount, but immediately loses his Reiatsu and Renji begins to get angered. Ririn is shown complaining about the same thing as well, but Ichigo tells her that she's being hypocritical since she yelled at him before for being angry, but she states that it's all right for her to be angry. In another part of Seireitei, some Shinigami find Mabashi sitting down and Mabashi immediately has his Doll knock them out. Mabashi then tells his Doll that they're moving onto the next group and as this happens Sawatari remarks that Mabashi is doing a good job and then decides that he should begin moving as well. However, Mayuri is shown to be spying on the Bount. The Onmitsukidō report to Suì-Fēng that several of their groups have confronted the Bount, but they have now lost contact with the groups. Suì-Fēng orders him to gather everyone in northern Seireitei and the person does so. A bit later, Suì-Fēng is told by groups 2 and 3 that they found the Bount, but he was able to get away from them. Suì-Fēng yells at them for failing in their job and she gives the groups new positions to head to. Suì-Fēng then begins to leave, but one of the members suddenly throws something at Suì-Fēng and it stabs into her shoulder. The other Onmitsukidō members hold him down and Suì-Fēng begins to kneel down in pain. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame is shown surrounded by flames and looking for the Bounts. He complains about the heat, but it is revealed he's in a dream and that Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi was holding something over Ikkaku's head to make him feel hot. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques used Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * Dolls summoned: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes